joke_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Metres "Stubby" Prour
"I've changed a lot since I started hanging out with Speedy, but I can't depend on him forever. I know I can do this myself! ...I think." : - Metres "Stubby" Prour, obviously not ripping-off Tails Metres Prour '(メートル・パウアー ''Mētoru '' ''Pauā) better known by his nickname, '''Stubby (スタビー Sutabī), is a fictional, anthropomorphic wolf, and one of the main characters of the Speedy the Porcupine ''series released by Ages. The name "Metres Prour" is a pun of "metres per hour", or more likely "kilometres per hour" (with the "kilo" part taken out), a reference to Speedy's amazing speed, kind of like Tails from Sonic! He is an 8 year-old, silver, anthropomorphic wolf with a stubbed tail which he can use to propel himself up into the air (like Tails, but makes even less sense). He known to be Speedy's best friend, sidekick, and a hobbiest mechanic (since he actually sucks at it). With his tail, he can fly at super speeds, nearly as fast as Speedy but not quite. Info Appearances '''First Appearance: '''Speedy the Porcupine Comics '''Appearances: '''Comics, scripts, and stuff, and he made a cameo appearance in a movie called ''Fists'...Good Day... Real-World Creators Creator: 'Paws-the-Wolf (created as a Tails rip-off) '''Artist: '''Paws-the-Wolf Biographical Overview '''Species: '''Wolf '''Gender: '''Male '''Fur: '''Silver, white '''Skin: '''White '''Eyes: '''Green '''Attire: ' *Red and white shoes *White gloves Alignment and Character Traits '''Alignment: '''Good '''Affiliation: '''Team Speedy '''Favourite Food: Hard candy Likes: ''' *Speedy *His friends *Luigi...WAIT, I ALREADY SAID NO CROSS-OVERS!!! *Hard candy *Adventures *Mechanical things and machines *Planes *Hanging around with Speedy *Teaming up with Speedy and Fists *Creating and inventing new machines (even though he sucks at it) *Flying *Swimming *Helping others *Believing he can do something (or at least trying to) *Pinochle *Anything by the company "Pea Knuckles" '''Dislikes: *Getting left out *Dr. Chickenman *His enemies *People mistreating old machines *Being teased *Being bothered when he is in the middle of something complicated *When no one listens to him *People making fun of his failed machines *Thinking he can not do something *Rachel's yelling or in rage *Mecha Speedy *Having to fight a friend *When his friends are hurt *People belittling him *People who threaten the whole world *Speedy and Fists fighting *Ghosts *Being surprised *Chickenman Agen Skills, Abilities and Powers Skills: ''' *Stubbed tail propelled flight *Supersonic flying speed *Hand-to-hand combat skills *Experienced swimmer *High acrobatic skills and reflexes *Not being anywhere near a genius **But he still thinks he's one. He tries building stuff but it fails horribly, and he can't drive anything or ANYTHING! It always crashes. *Grinding *Gong Show stuff and transformation and basically...like Tails '''Moves and Techniques: *Gong Show stuff *Anything to do with his stubbed tail and flying *Basically everything Tails can do (or almost) *ADRENALINE RUSH 'Ability Type: '''Flying Concept and Creation Stubby was created at the beginning of year 2012 one day when Paws-the-Wolf was bored and decided to make a bunch of rip-off Sonic the Hedgehog characters. Basically, think of Tails, except a silver wolf, no tails and really, really stupid. Originally, Stubby was named "Kilo Metres 'Stubby' Prour", with "Metres" being pronounced "mett-rruz" but metres is actually spelt like that! And also that's an annoying name, so his name was shortened to Metres "Stubby" Prour. Metres is pronounced how it's supposed to be (so meters if you're american) and Prour is pronounced like Prower. History Like most fictional characters, Stubby has like no backstory. Speedy found him one day when he was younger and took care of him, and that's all anyone knows. Since Stubby and Speedy grew up together, they became like brothers. Stubby has gone on many adventures, mainly accompanying Speedy, even his weird alternate snorts like Mali Mama. He always tries building planes and vehicle things like Tails's but they are terrible and break and he can barely even drive them in the first place, so he always crashes. He also has ruined a lot of plans by stupidly saying things out loud, and he never even realises that he did something wrong because he's stupid. Stubby has put on his Jammin' Whack before and raced for Speedy Cruisers. He tried to make the boards for the other characters, but he failed at it miserably so he resorted to simply coming up with the designs for their Jammin' Whack instead. He made the his, the Silver Knob (Stubby is such a knobhead he didn't even realised what he did there), the Green Supernova and the Red Dirt (what the heck kind of name is that?) His designs were hideously ugly, except for Speedy's surprisingly (and it's the only one with a decent name). Stubby rivaled Surf the Sparrow, who was terribly nasty and annoying, and a flying-type unlike the other Akkadian Bad Eggs even though THEY'RE ALL BIRDS! When Stubby first met Admiral Spiky Fists, the dog that guards the Governing Ruby, they got along more than Speedy did with him since Speedy and Fists were rivals more at first. Stubby gets along with pretty much everyone, with exceptions of his rivals like Surf or Dr. Chickenman (obviously). He doesn't mind even the most annoying of people, but probably because he's really dumb. Powers and Abilities Stubbed Tail Because it makes that much sense, Stubby can propel himself with his stubbed tail in the air, and on top of that he can go almost as fast as Speedy can run! He can also propel himself in the water, making him a great swimmer. However, Stubby tires very easily. Combat Skills and Stuff Stubby has been taking break-dancing lessons from Speedy, making him a better fighter. But he's not a very good break-dancer, since he's so stupid he can't learn very well. So he basically does whatever he can, and that usually means hand-to-hand combat, and kicking. He's good at dodging too. Speedy can also use aerokinesis like how Tails makes lightning or whatever. Miscellaneous Skills Stubby can use the Gong Show Rubies for fighting and things, but his powers are more limited than Speedy's. Supreme Transformation Stubby can turn into Supreme Speedy, in which he can use a lot of aerokinesis and create storms. Supreme Stubby has only been seen once, though. And when he turns into Supreme Stubby, he summons four Wingies to help him. Weaknesses Like Tails, Stubby has a tendency to talk too much. He is also super, super stupid, maybe not as stupid as Dr. Chickenman but he doesn't even realise when he messes-up and thinks everything he does is good and right. Thankfully he's not a sociopath, because he never does anything to hurt anyone, he just makes a lot of mistakes and sucks at making things and trying to help (which he does a lot). He also can't spell, worse than Speedy. He is very scared of storms, which makes no sense because he makes storms when he's in Supreme form. Stubby also gets dizzy easily, and he sucks at planning and controlling things. Stubby is pretty much helpless and therefore relies on a lot of other people for help. Stubby is so stupid he can be taken advantage of easily. Relationships Stubby has many friends besides Speedy, like Fists and Butter. He is pretty much friends with everyone except the bad guys (obviously) so anyone good. Except Blush the Rat, but she's still technically a bad guy (kind of). Stubby is part of Team Speedy along with Speedy and Fists. Speedy the Porcupine Speedy is Stubby's best friend. Speedy found Stubby when he was younger on Eastcoast Island. Speedy took care of Stubby and they spent a lot of time together, especially on their adventures. Even though Speedy gets annoyed by pretty much everything (not angry, just annoyed), he doesn't ever get annoyed by Stubby unless Stubby did something that got himself hurt or in trouble. He knows Stubby always tries his best at things, and even though he might mess-up things for everyone else, he thinks he's helping. Speedy and Stubby are basically brothers. Speedy and Stubby are so inseperable, if they got seperated Speedy would implode the world. (Not literally). They really like playing Pinochle together, which they both mistakenly think it's "Pee Knuckle", because they're stupid. (Pinochle is a card game). They usually invite their other friends over and play it so much. They never get sick of it. Actually, Stubby caries around the card set so they can play it whenever they want. He almost lost it once though. Stubby and Speedy are also both against Dr. Chickenman, so they both share similar interests and Speedy can go for runs with Stubby because Stubby can fly fast. Except Stubby tires often, which is annoying, but even this doesn't bother Speedy. Rachel Violet Stubby and Rachel have a very friendly relationship, probably because Stubby is the only one who's nice to her because she is very annoying and says XD out loud. And she has an obsession with Speedy. Stubby doesn't like it when Rachel screams and accidentally hurts Speedy though, which she does a lot, or when she screams annoying things like "I HATE YOU GUYS!" because they had to leave her. Or like when Surf insults Stubby, Rachel goes into a rage because she accepts Stubby as her little brother because he's Speedy's little brother (but she doesn't accept Speedy as her older brother because she wants to marry him). Admiral Spiky Fists Stubby and Fists are good friends, although Stubby does tend to irritate Fists with his stupidity and technobabble that is all false. This annoys Fists because everything Stubby is saying is wrong, but he feels bad if he tried to correct him. Fists appears to care deeply about Stubby because one time Surf insulted his terrible Jammin' Whack designs and hurt Stubby's feelings. So Fists challenged Surf to a race (much like Rachel did). Fists and Stubby basically never fight. Dr. Chickenman Stubby is one of Dr. Chickenman's biggest enemies, mainly because he's annoying him along with Speedy and trying to foil his plans. Chickenman tries to take advantage of Stubby's stupidness, but Chickenman is so stupid he can barely even do this. Actually, Chickenman is SO stupid that Stubby has been able to outsmart him. Chickenman has captured Stubby before, but Speedy would always come to his rescue because he can't leave his little, stupid brother alone, or he might end up dying due to his clumsy stupidity. Shady the Porcupine At first, Stubby and Shady were enemies, and Shady didn't like Stubby because he thought he was stupid. But later, since Stubby was friendlier to Shady when he wasn't trying to kill Speedy or something, and Shady accepted him more as a friend. Stubby had to help Shady through a scary carnival once, and the tents were really scaring him. Surf the Sparrow Stubby and Surf have a terrible rivalry because Surf is really, really mean and rude to Stubby. And Surf is stupid, too, like Stubby. So they have really, really dumb arguments a lot, and they call each other the most HURTFUL names, like...like..."meanie weenie". A lot of Stubby's friends backed him up against Surf though, which is good. Blush the Rat Stubby has an okay relationship with Blush, but really Blush constantly flirts with him because you know, it's perfectly normal and okay for adults to flirt with little boys. Anyway, Stubby is too stupid to realise that she flirts with him though. And she teases him a lot, but like I said Stubby is stupid. Fists always tries to keep Stubby away from Blush because he knows what she's up to, and he wants Stubby to be safe. (Not that she would really do anything to Stubby...I don't think?) Butter the Hare Stubby and Butter are very good friends since they are both young. They support each other and like spending time together, although they don't hangout a lot. But then again, Butter and Stubby are friendly to EVERYONE, (except their arch nemesises) so it's not very surprising that they are friends. Butter is kind of like Rachel's equivelent of Stubby. 4-ABC Theta Stubby is the only one that ever really talked to Theta. And Stubby goes around happy about this, and his reasoning his because he is such an "expert" in mechanics. (Which he isn't. He just got lucky and talked to a robot). Friends/Allies *Speedy the Porcupine (basically brother) *Admiral Spiky Fists (teammate and close friend) *Rachel Violet (close friend) *Flame the Panther *Butter the Hare *Milk the Gonsho *Shady the Porcupine (to a degree) *Blush the Rat (he thinks) *Giant the Lion *Sulfur the Porcupine *Vern the Alligator *Umbrio the Lizard *Handsome Hornet Rivals *Doctor Chickenman (also an enemy) *Surf the Sparrow *Shady the Porcupine (to a degree) *Yos...NO *Mecha Speedy (also an enemy) *Blush the Rat (what she really is...) Enemies *Doctor Chickenman *Mecha Speedy *Chickenman Agen *stupid other things that don't matter Stubby's Mechanical Creations Stubby tries to make a lot of mechanical creations, mostly planes and stuff like planes. But they all fail, break, fall apart and look hideous. He always tries to fix them. Stubby tries taking perfectly fine electronics apart and puts them back together, telling everyone they won't even notice, but he breaks it (non purposely). He also likes trying to make useful things for his friends, like the Jammin' Whack, but when he tried to make those they were terrible, so he only came up with the designs and someone else made them. He likes designing things too, and sometimes if he really can't do it (like the Jammin' Whack) he'll send his designs to someone else and they will make them for him. But his designs are usually very ugly, unless they are meant specifically for Speedy (such as the Green Supernova), which will look normal. This also isn't on purpose. The things he designs for himself are terrible, like the Silver Knob. Or the Red Dirt, Fists' Jammin' Whack. Seriously, those names are stupid who wants to even know what they look like. Memorable Quotes ''"My name is Metres Prour, but everyone calls me Stubby." "Okay, he says his name is 'Derps-a-lot' and he's from a far away pop and where grapes and feed them with sings." "I love your new catch phrase, Speedy! It makes soooo much sense!" "Okay! Let's buy this specialy-made card set just for Pee Knuckle!!" "What's an echidna?" "I'm really liking this Pea Knuckles brand! Have you tried their peanut butter? It's delectable!" "Oh...kay..." "I think it's a place..." "Yeah! Aren't you guys 'in love' or whatever?" "Really? I didn't even notice!" "(phew) We're finally out of that freaky tent!" Theme Song This song is so annoying and it ALWAYS gets stuck in my head... Trivia *Stubby's name used to be "Kilo Metres 'Stubby' Prour" *Stubby originally couldn't fly with his stub, but then I realised that would make no sense for a rip off of Tails. *Stubby isn't really a "joke character", he's a rip-off character. I actually have written stories and things with him in it, but they are purposely messed-up. *Stubby is really stupid to differ him from Tails a bit. Gallery Metres .png|Stubby's current appearance. Kilo_Metres_"Stubby"_Prour.png|Stubby's older appearance.